


Crash Into Me

by JohnlockSays



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Bottoming from the Top, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top John Watson, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockSays/pseuds/JohnlockSays
Summary: First time smut. Enjoy ...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	Crash Into Me

Sherlock always felt John’s eyes when they were staring at him. A few beers, dark outside the windows, fire going ... and his flatmate couldn’t hide the lust behind those eyes. John never realized, of course. But Sherlock made sure to bend just a little bit more, to stretch his neck to his best advantage, to make little moans that could be passed off as “thinking”.

Oh, but John realized. John knew the game. John knew what his flatmate was up to. You see, John was sick of hiding it. John was ready for this thing between them to be acted upon.

So he did.

John took one last swig of his beer and stood up. He didn’t move. Sherlock looked up. Their eyes met and neither looked away. Flatmates didn’t do this. Flatmates didn’t stare into each other’s eyes, with the lights dimmed low and the fireplace cracking in the background. John licked his lips as he let his eyes roam up and down Sherlock’s body. Sherlock eyes grew wider. Flatmates didn’t do that either.

“Turn around.” John’s voice was low. Sherlock turned around. John walked two steps until he was standing behind him. He lifted one of Sherlock’s arms at a time and placed his hands on the fireplace mantle. Sherlock felt heat on his face.

“Yes?” asked John, close by Sherlock’s ear.

“Yes,” sighed Sherlock.

John began by running his hands up and down Sherlock’s sides. He noticed how narrow Sherlock’s waist was and how silky the shirt felt against his skin. His fingers splayed wider and wider with each pass, causing Sherlock to sigh as callused hands brushed closely by his nipples.

John slid his hands down and around two the perfect globes of Sherlock’s arse. He heard an intake of breath. John massaged those cheeks and pulled them open and closed as he breathed damply onto Sherlock’s back. The tight black trousers threatened to burst at the seams. Sherlock’s head hung low and his breaths quickened with every moment.

John’s hands roamed up and under Sherlock’s shirt, rucking it up as he went. He bent down to Sherlock’s spine and licked a long stripe up. Sherlock moaned and looked up at the ceiling. John’s hands slid around to his chest as he continued to kiss and nibble on Sherlock’s back.

When John’s fingers began to flick Sherlock's nipples, Sherlock couldn’t hold the sound back any longer. “Jooooooohhhnn,” he moaned. “Oh, oh ... don’t stop ...”

“Never,” John said and started to undo Sherlock’s shirt buttons one at a time. “Should have done this ages ago ... this body was made to be worshipped.” He slid the shirt off Sherlock’s shoulders and Sherlock dropped his arms so it could fall to the ground.

John spun Sherlock around and looked into those verdigris eyes, dilated and glazed. “Are you ok?” he asked Sherlock, studying his face. Sherlock answered by grabbing the back of John's head and pulling it into his neck. John took his cue and sucked right above Sherlock’s collar bone and licked a line up his jaw. John was panting and devouring as much skin as he could. Sherlock moaned and grabbed John’s shoulders, pulling him closer and not letting go.

John fumbled with Sherlock’s belt until it was undone and his trousers fell to the floor. He looked down at Sherlock’s lack of pants. “Ohhhhhh, you sweet, naughty man ...” and wickedly grinned. Sherlock stepped out of his trousers and John bent down to remove his socks. Then he slowly stood, eyes taking in marble skin, glorious legs, and the most beautiful cock he’d ever seen.

Sherlock knew John hadn’t removed a stitch of his own clothing yet and it made Sherlock harder. To be naked in front of a clothed John Watson ... to have John standing there, staring at him with such hunger in his eyes ... it was the stuff of fantasy.

“Bedroom. Go.” John ordered and Sherlock slowly walked through the kitchen, confident and sure. John tore off his jumper as he followed Sherlock, staring at his perfect bottom as Sherlock’s hips moved with each step. When they reached the hallway, John couldn’t wait another moment. “Stop,” he said. “Turn and put your arms on the wall.” Sherlock obeyed.

John met Sherlock’s eyes, looking for confirmation. Sherlock nodded and crossed his arms against the wall and rested his head on them. John sunk to his knees and began to knead, rub, lick, and pull apart Sherlock’s arse cheeks. He bit a soft spot and Sherlock moaned, “Don’t stop John, don’t stoooo ...” but lost his breath as John spread his cheeks as wide as he could and dove in. He began to lick and suck and eat like it was his last meal. “Fuck, Sherlock ... so long ... so fucking long I’ve wanted to do this ...” and he went back in, flicking his tongue around that delicious bud, licking long and hard, wiggling his tongue and pushing it harder and harder until he breached that pink hole.

“John!!” Sherlock screamed and slapped a hand over the back of John’s head to hold him there and began to buck and moan. John was fucking his arse with his tongue and Sherlock knew his legs were going to give out any second. “I caaa...n’t ... stay up ... ohhhhhhhh ...” he groaned as John pulled his tongue out and spread it flat and wide as pushed and rubbed it on that sensitive spot, moaning himself. Sherlock was going to come any second.

Suddenly John stood up and flipped Sherlock around and began to suck his left nipple, while pinching the one on the right. Sherlock held his head there with both hands. “Yeah?” John breathed into skin. “You liked that?”

“Kiss me, for Christ’s sake, John ...”

“Are you sure,” John said while licking more gorgeous skin, “even after I ..?”

“Yes, John, God yes, I don’t care!” and slid down the wall until his face was level with John’s. John looked up and they met in the middle with a clashing of teeth and licking of lips and tongues, battling for dominance. They continued as best they could while walking down the hallway into Sherlock’s bedroom, falling on the bed in a tangle, Sherlock on top of John. John’s rough jeans against Sherlock’s cock felt divine, but Sherlock wanted more.

“Off, these off ...” he mumbled as he began to tear at John’s clothes. Vest thrown to the ground, jeans and socks pulled off in one go, and finally John’s pants hit the floor. Sherlock looked at John's hard, throbbing cock, bent over and sucked it down in one movement. "Holy Christ!" shouted John. "So good, so fucking good ..." he moaned and began to slowly move his hips up and down. Sherlock grabbed John's hand and put it on the back of his head, and John ran his fingers through black curls. Sherlock moaned, moved, sucked, licked. Saliva dripped out of his mouth and ran down John's cock. He pulled off to grab a breath and order, "Fuck my face, John," before he dove back down, letting that cock hit the back of his throat.

John groaned and began to thrust up, losing himself in the feeling of wet warmth and the suction of Sherlock's mouth. He was so close ... any minute he would explode down Sherlock's throat. "Stop, stop .. come up here ... I don't want to ... not yet.. " 

Sherlock pulled off and lay his weight on top of John and they both groaned when skin hit skin. Their cocks nestled with each other side by side and they looked into each other’s eyes.

“This isn’t just one time, Sherlock. Not for me.” John said reverently, stroking his hands up and down Sherlock’s sides.

Sherlock lay his forehead against John’s. “I know, John. I know,” he replied, and began to move his hips, rubbing his leaking cock against John’s.

“Mmmmmmm, yesssss,” John moaned and began to meet him thrust for thrust. What started out gentle became harder and harder as each man chased a feeling. John felt Sherlock’s arms sneak under his shoulders to grip for better purchase. Their mouths met again roughly and frantically. Licking, sucking, biting. The feeling of their cocks rutting together felt raw and amazing and Sherlock’s grunts matched his own, but John knew they’d need lube soon.

“In the drawer, John. Use it. Open me up further,” Sherlock breathed into John’s ear and sucked and kissed his neck.

John’s lust for Sherlock returned. “Yeah? You want that? You want me to finger your arse open until you’re gaping for my cock?” John let one of his hands trail down until he was rubbing Sherlock’s hole, so soft and ready from its previous activity.

Sherlock began to press back on John’s fingers, “Yes, yes John, please....,” he whined. “I need you, John ...”

John reached into the drawer, finding condoms and a tube of lube. He spread some onto his fingers and returned to his task, rubbing and circling until he felt his middle finger slip inside. “God, Sherlock, you’re pulling me in. It’s so tight ...,” and he began to pump his finger, twisting in and out.

Sherlock panted. John looked at him and grinned, “Yeah? You like that? More?” Sherlock just nodded rapidly, words lost, thrusting back onto that finger.

John added another, again feeling the pull as they were sucked into Sherlock’s arse. Sherlock’s mouth was open, he was panting, sweat on his forehead. “Enough, John! Fuck me! Fuck me now!”

“Or I could do this longer. I could do this for hours,” John teased, still pumping, “see how long you’d last, holding my hand still as you fucked yourself on my fingers. You’re doing so well at that now.” He gently bit Sherlock’s shoulder.

“No, John, now!” and he pushed himself up to straddle John’s middle. John’s fingers slipped out of Sherlock and he felt empty, he needed John’s cock in him immediately. He grabbed the condom laying on the bed, opened it, and slid it over John’s large - _so wonderfully large_ , he thought - cock. Sitting higher, he moved up and reached back around to position John’s cock under him, and he slowly began to push down onto it.

“Ohhhhhhh,” they moaned in unison when John’s cock breached him. Sherlock let it slip inside him barely a centimeter or two and held still. It felt raw, full, amazing. John pushed up a bit, and Sherlock took the hint and slid down more.

“Holy shit, Sherlock, you’re so fucking tight ... aaaah ...,” he stuttered when Sherlock squeezed his muscles. “Oh yeah, do that again, make it tighter for me.” He pushed up more.

They continued this pushing, sinking, squeezing until Sherlock was impaled on John’s cock. Sherlock’s head was thrown back and John had his hands on Sherlock’s hips. “Ride me,” and he guided that gorgeous body up and down his cock. Sherlock leaned forward and rested his hands on John’s shoulders as he lifted his hips up and down, creating beautiful friction, meeting John thrust for thrust. “Harder, John, harder,” he panted. John planted his feet on the mattress and began to force his hips higher and higher, watching Sherlock’s wet, delicious cock bouncing between them. He pulled Sherlock forward a bit, adjusted his angle, and thrust. “JOHN!” Sherlock screamed as his prostate was suddenly slammed into.

Sherlock wrapped his hand around his cock, and began to pull. John pushed Sherlock’s hand away. “Nope. That’s mine now,” and with the hand still wet with lube, began to pull Sherlock’s cock in time with their thrusts.

“John ... ah .. ah ... don’t stop ..” Sherlock was shaking, his movements erratic as he chased his orgasm, feeling his prostate hit with every move. Finally, he felt the tight spring inside of him release as he came in one, two, three, four spurts over John’s chest, ejaculate dripping down John’s hand. “Don’t stop John, come inside me,” he pleaded.

John lifted Sherlock off him and threw him down on his back. He knelt between Sherlock’s thighs and pulled his ankles over his shoulders while sinking back inside without hesitation. He grabbed Sherlock’s hips and began to pump in and out, quickly and forcefully.

“Do it, John, harder,” Sherlock moaned. “Fuck me!” and Sherlock squeezed his arse around John’s cock one final time. With a scream, “Fuck, yes!!” John bit his lip and emptied himself inside Sherlock as he thrust his way through his orgasm. Finished, he fell on top of Sherlock, melding their sweat and Sherlock's come between them. 

The only sound in the room was hard breathing from both men. They both felt the aftershocks of John's cock still buried in Sherlock's arse and weren't in any rush to separate. Eventually they had to and John pulled off and tied the condom, dropping it to the floor.

John lifted his head and looked into Sherlock's eyes. He lifted his eyebrow's up in question. Sherlock tilted one side of his lips up in a devilish grin. "That, John, was ..." and threw his head back, trying to catch his breath. "I had no idea .." 

John took advantage of the neck exposed before him and started to nibble at it. "Yeah?" he said softly, "You liked that?" 

Sherlock nodded. "How long until we can go again?" he panted.

"Oh, I've created a monster ..." John laughed and worked his way down Sherlock's body, pulling the sheet over his head as he went.


End file.
